La petite fleur
by Licorne Spatiale
Summary: Et si tout avait était différent ? Et si Rey et Ben c'était connu avant ? Comment tout cela aurait pu finir ?
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUR A TOUTS ET A TOUTES ! Après avoir manqué de mourir sur Star Wars VII et agoniser lentement sur le VIII, je me lance dans l'aventure incroyable du Reylo (QUI EST CANON !)

Bien sur Star Wars appartient à Disney car sinon Luke n'aurait jamais empêché Beninounet de faire un câlin à Rey.

N'oubliez pas que l'auteur est un animal qui ce nourrit de Review, de Follow et de Favorite et qu'il peut vous envoyez un Ben Solo torse nu pour vous remerciez.

 **La petite fleur**

Chapitre 1 : Ensemble

La méditation n'était pas l'un des aspects des Jedis que Ben aimait, bon il était doué pour ressentir la Force dans tous l'Univers mais rester assis en tailleur sans bouger ce n'était vraiment pas ses trucs… Toute son enfance il n'avait fait que courir de planète en planète avec son père et son Oncle Chewie pour se battre contre des montres. Alors rester assis par terre…

Alors qu'il commençait doucement à revenir dans son corps, il perçut un léger rire étouffer, comme si on avait voulu se retenir sans y arriver. Le jeune homme leva mentalement les yeux au ciel sachant parfaitement qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Respirant calmement comme s'il était toujours plonger dans sa méditation, il écoutait les petits pas qui se rapprocher de lui, la petite souris qui s'était infiltrer chez lui ce trouvait désormais face à lui. Un nouveau pouffement lui souleva quelques mèches de cheveux.

« BOU ! » Fit Ben en releva vivement la tête.

« KYYAAAAAAAAAAA ! » La petite souris tomba à terre. « Ben ! »

« Et bien Rey tu croyais pouvoir me faire peur ? » L'adolescent ce releva de toute sa taille. « Tu as beaucoup à apprendre jeune Padawan… »

Rey fit la seule chose mature qu'elle connaissait à 5 ans, elle lui tira la langue. La petite fille était arrivée que depuis six moi et la seule personne qu'elle tolérait était Ben Solo, impossible de voir l'adolescent sans voir la petite à ses côtés.

Le fils des héros de la résistance ne savait pas vraiment comment Rey en était venue à le coller en toute occasion, non pas que cela le déranger au contraire, Rey était la seule à ne pas lui mettre la pression par rapport à son héritage et à sa lignée. « Soit un chef politique comme ta mère », « Soit un contrebandier comme ton père », « Soit un Jedi comme ton oncle. ». Il aimait sa famille de tout son cœur mais parfois il aurait aimé qu'on le laisse être ce qui voulait.

Peut être devrait-il écouter plus en détail les paroles que la Force lui murmurer depuis qu'il est môme…

« BEEEEEN… » Le jeune Solo reprit contact avec la réalité alors qu'il sentait Rey lui tirais la manche de sa tenue. « J'ai faim…. »

« Oui Petite fleur on va aller manger…. » Il tendit les bras et la posa sur sa hanche.

« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelle comme ça…. » Fit Rey en s'accrochant a son haut. « Y avais pas de fleurs sur Jakku. »

« Mais c'est parce que tu es une fleur. Tu es petite. »

« JE SUIS PAS PETITE ! »

« Mais oui c'est Mlle 1m30…. »

« Ben ! » Bouda Rey

OoO

L'entrainement au combat était en grande partie sous sa responsabilité, en effet de tous les Padawans de l'Académie il était le plus vieux, le plus fort et le plus expérimenté. Son sabre en main, Ben enchainait les mouvements sous les regards attentifs des élèves. A 15 ans il avait déjà son propre sabre laser ou plutôt le sabre laser familial, l'honneur qu'il ressentait quand il le manier était indescriptible, il pouvait sentir la Force de son grand-père, d'Obi-Wan Kenobi a travers lui le portant et l'encourageant dans sa vie. Il n'entendait jamais les voix dans sa tête quand il tenait son sabre en main et à vrai dire il ne savait pas si s'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Bien vous avez tous bien vu ? » Il décomposa lentement le mouvement. « Vous devez considérez votre sabre comme une extension de vous-même. Le sabre laser représente ce que vous êtes, il est vous-même. » Il se tourna vers ses élèves. « Qui peut me dire pourquoi les sabres laser ont une couleurs différentes selon leur propriétaire ? » Un jeune Lordien leva la main. « Oui Niwan. »

« C'est à cause des cristaux de Force. Ils se colorient selon la personnalité de son propriétaire mais aussi de ses émotions principales. »

« Exact. Bien jouer. » Le jeunes Padawan fit un large sourire en s'asseyant de nouveau. « Qui peut dire qu'elle couleur il voudrait pour son sabre. »

Tous les élèves se mirent à donner des couleurs à tout va sans faire grand cas des autres, Ben écouter d'une oreille distraite en rengainant son sabre avant de voir que Rey ne participer pas.

« Et bien Petite fleur ça ne vas pas ? » Fit-il en se mettant à son niveau.

« Je ne sais pas qu'elle couleur je veux… »

« C'est quoi ta couleur préférer ? »

« …. »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi mon sabre est bleu ? » Continua Ben devant le silence la jeune fille.

« Non ? »

« Il a autrefois appartenu à mon oncle Luke et avant lui à mon grand-père Anakin Skywalker. Et tout deux on réussi à surpasser le Côté Obscur et retrouver la Lumière » Ben sortit le sabre et le lui posa dans les mains de Rey. « Le bleu est liée à la sagesse et à la sérénité et contrebalance avec le rouge de la haine et de la violence. »

« Donc… le mieux c'est d'avoir un sabre bleu. »

« Non petite fleur, le mieux c'est que ton sabre soit comme toi. »

La petite fille hocha vaguement de la tête en caressant doucement le sabre avant de relever la tête avec un grand sourire et de prendre Ben dans ses petits bras.

« Je bien je veux un sabre bleu comme toi ! Comme ça on sera toujours ensemble. »

« Oui. Petite Fleur. Toujours. » Souffla Ben dans les cheveux de Rey.


	2. Chapter 2

BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! Voilà le chapitre n° 2 de La petite fleur. Merci à Amooureuse pour son commentaire et ne t'inquiètes pas je t'envoie un Ben torse nu, joues avec autant que tu veux

N'oubliez pas que l'auteur est un animal qui se nourrit de Review, de Follow et de Favorite et qu'il peut vous envoyez un Ben Solo torse nu pour vous remercier.

 **La petite fleur**

Chapitre 2 : Séparation

« QUOI !? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

« Langage Ben. »

« Pardon mon Oncle. » Fit Ben, il était assis en tailleur dans le temple de l'Académie avec son Oncle. « Et si je refuse ? »

« Tu ne peux pas… » Souffla Luke. « Tu as 16 ans maintenant et en tant que futur Jedi tu te dois d'effectuer des missions pour la République. »

« Je sais mon Oncle. Mais je peux pas partir de l'Académie. Rey à besoin de moi. »

« Il est temps que Rey se rapproche des autres élèves Ben, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas bon pour elle de rester constamment avec toi. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle me suivait dans les toilettes ou la douche. » Ricana Ben en essayant de se détendre un peu mais le regard froid de son Oncle lui fit comprendre que l'humour Solo n'était pas une chose à faire. « Écoutes mon Oncle je sais qu'en tant que Jedi j'aurais des responsabilités… Mais pour l'instant laisses moi rester ici jusqu'à ce j'ai terminé mon apprentissage. »

« Je sais très bien ce que tu as en tête. » Luke se leva et d'un geste invita Ben à faire de même. « Tu souhaites prendre Rey comme Padawan une fois que tu sera un Maitre Jedi. »

Ben se mordis la lèvre, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, tout le monde savait que Rey l'écoutait plus qu'elle n'écoutait Luke pour apprendre. Le maitre Jedi pouvait lui donner n'importe quels ordres, la petite fille allé toujours voir Ben pour savoir si elle devait faire ça ou non.

« Et cela t'ennuie mon Oncle ? »

« Oui. »

Ben releva d'un coup les yeux vers Luke sidérait par ses paroles. Le regard que Luke lui lançait lui fit mal, depuis quelque temps il pouvait sentir que son Oncle le regardait de plus en plus souvent avec un regard froid sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi ? Il n'avait fait aucune erreur pourtant, il suivait les enseignements de son Oncle, il transmettait aux plus jeunes, il s'occuper du jardin potager, il prenait soin de Rey et des autre Padawan et c'est tout. Même les voix dans sa tête était moins forte ces derniers temps, il n'avait plus ces absences durant lesquelles il plonger complètement dans les voix qui lui susurrer des choses sur son futur, sur sa destiné.

« La mission te permettra de t'éloigner un peu de Rey et de découvrir les responsabilités qui incombe à un Jedi. » Fit Luke en lui donnant un Holopad. Toutes les informations nécessaires sont à l'intérieur. »

Ben devait escorter un sénateur durant 6 mois pour sa tournée politique. Ennuyeux à mourir… Pourquoi la raison de son départ ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de plus épique comme par exemple une princesse à sauver d'un blocus ennemi ?

« Bien mon Oncle. » Fit Ben en lui prenant l'Holopad des mains et en quittant le Temple.

Devant le regard abattu de son neveu Luke poussa un soupir en se laissant aller au sol, ça devenait de plus en plus dur de regarder son neveu dans les yeux. Plus Ben grandissait, plus la sensation que le Côté Obscur grandissait en lui était flagrante. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, Ben était son neveu, le petit garçon de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, son premier élève, l'enfant qui l'avait écouté raconter des histoires sur les Jedis avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Celui qui essayais de lui piquer son sabre grâce à la Force

OoO

L'académie au grand complet était présente pour dire au revoir à Ben, chaque élève voulurent un câlin du plus vieux. Au bout du cinquantième câlin Ben du forcer les enfants à arrêter de lui sauter dessus, il se releva pour se tourner vers Luke et s'inclina.

« Maitre je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour honorer notre Ordre et vous. » Ben se releva et chercha Rey du regard. « Où est Rey ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Souffla Luke. « Depuis l'annonce de ton départ, elle ne veut voir personnes. »

Le Padawan poussa un soupir abattu, Rey avait piqué une sacrée crise à la nouvelle de son départ et se cacher de tous même de lui. Alors qu'il commencer à monter à bord saluant toutes les personnes qu'il aimait il sentit quelque chose le retenir

« NOOON ! BEEEN ! NE ME LAISSES PAS ! PARS PAS ! REVIENS ! »

« Rey ! »

La petite fille courait vers lui, sans se rendre compte qu'elle utiliser la force pour le bloquer.

« Ne part pas ! » Fit Rey qui se saisit du pantalon de Ben. « Restes avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« Rey écoute… » Souffla Ben.

« NOOOOOON je veux pas ! Je veux pas ! » Cria la petite fille en tapant du pied laissant la Force couler le long de sa colère.

« Rey ! » Ben plaça ses mains sur ses épaules essayant de la calmer. « Petite fleur arrêtes ! » Une autre vague de Force le frappa au ventre. « Rey je ne veux pas partir moi aussi mais il le faut. »

La colère de Rey disparut aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée et des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la petite.

« Tu n'abandonnes… Comme ma Maman et mon Papa… »

« Rey… » Il se saisit de la petite fille la serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui, oubliant sa mission et le monde autour de lui. « Oh ma Petite fleur, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais crois moi. » Il recula légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Écoutes cette mission est très importante, une fois que je l'aurais terminé je serais un Jedi accompli. Tu comprends ? »

« Non… » Renifla Rey. « Je veux pas… Restes… » Elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau toute seule. Elle voulait rester avec Ben toute sa vie et devenir une Jedi avec lui.

« Rey si je deviens Jedi…. Je pourrais prendre un élève. » Il se saisit d'un mouchoir et essuya le visage de Rey. « Je vais partir que 6 mois Rey, 6 petits mois durant lesquels je vais m'entrainer et devenir plus fort. » Il plongea son regard dans celui de la petite fille. « Et alors nous nous retrouverons et nous serons toujours ensemble. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Promis. » Il tendit son sabre vers Rey. « Je jure sur mon honneur de te prendre Rey de Jakku comme Padawan et être ton Maitre dans l'art de la Force. »

La petite fille renifla un peu en s'éloignant de Ben avec un large sourire. Bien que ce dernier disparu lorsque le vaisseau passa en vitesse lumière éloignant la seule personne qui était sa famille loin d'elle.


	3. Chapter 3

BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES ! Troisième chapitre de La petite fleur.

 **Onmywave** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et je te laisse à toutes tes théories pour entretenir le mystère.

 **Amooureuse** : Contente de te revoir tu as aimé le Ben torse nu que je t'ai envoyé ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour nos deux Jedis voilà la suite de leur histoire.

N'oubliez pas que l'auteur est un animal qui se nourrit de Review, de Follow et de Favorite et qu'il peut vous envoyez un Ben Solo torse nu pour vous remercier.

 **La petite fleur**

Chapitre 3 : Confrontation

« Maitre Ren nous avons rassembler tous les enfants dans la cour. » Fit un Stormtrooper.

« Et Skywalker ? » Siffla Ren la voix modifier par son masque.

« Aucune trace de lui nulle part. »

Ben ferma les yeux se retenant d'hurler, ainsi Luke avait préférer fuir et laisser les enfants seuls… Snoke avait raison sa famille ne faisait que l'entrainer vers le bas, loin de sa destinée. Sans faire cas du temple qui terminer de bruler avec les souvenirs qu'il contenait, Ben se dirigea vers la cours où se tenait les Padawans du Temple entourer par les hommes du Premier d'Ordre. Lentement il retira son masque avant d'être à la hauteur des enfants, les laissant le reconnaitre.

« BEN ! » Fit un jeune Corellien en reconnaissant l'adolescent. « Maitre Luke nous avez dit que tu étais mort. »

« Ça ne m'étonnes pas. » Pensa Ben avant de se tourner vers les enfants. « Ecoutez-moi je suis là pour vous aider. Chacun d'entre vous êtes des Enfants de la Force, elle coule dans vos veines. Luke ne souhaite pas nous voir nous élever au-dessus de lui. Venez avec moi et vous deviendrez fort et puissant… Attendez ! » L'adolescent fouilla la masse pour trouver celle qu'il chercher. « Où est Rey ?! »

Les enfants se figèrent devant la colère du plus vieux. Ben était partit depuis trois mois quand leur Maitre était venu leur annoncer sa mort mais leur voilà devant eux en vie et au milieu de Stormtrooper. Peu d'entre était au courant de la lente montée en puissance du Premier Ordre.

« Maitre Luke est partie avec Rey il y a quelque mois et elle n'est pas rentrer avec lui. »

Ben serra son poing autour de son sabre laser, il essaya de reprend son calme. D'un geste il ordonna aux soldats de guider les enfants dans le vaisseau. Il avait un grand projet depuis que Snoke lui avait donner son sabre et l'autorisation de créer son propre groupe à ses ordres. Mais que seras son projet sans sa petite fleur…

« Oh Rey où t-a-t-il emmener ? »

« Loin de toi. » Fit Luke en apparaissant devant Ben.

Luke retint ses larmes en regard l'état de son neveu, son teint pâle était devenu livide, ses yeux était remplis de différentes émotions comme s'il était incapable de se contenir.

« Skywalker… » Ben activa son sabre. « J'ai attendu cet instant depuis tant de temps. »

« Ben écoutes moi… »

« NE M'APPPELLE PAS COMME CA ! Je ne suis plus Ben Solo. » Le jeune Sith se rapprocha. « Il était faible et émotif. Je suis Kylo Ren. »

« Oh Ben… » Soupira Luke. « J'aurais tant voulu te sauver »

« NE…. M'…APPELLLES PAS AINSI ! OU EST REY ?! » Ben maintenait Luke contre le dernier mur debout. « Vous allez me dire où elle se trouve. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser la retourner. »

Ben poussa un hurlement de rage avant de tendre la main vers Luke brisant le mur mental, fouillant et déchirant sans le moindre état d'âme l'esprit de son Oncle. Le Jedi du retenir un cri de douleur, Ben avait toujours était un prodige dans l'art de la Force et la manipulation d'esprit était l'une des facettes qu'il maitrisait le mieux.

Ben ouvrit les yeux dans un désert de sable, il connaissait cet endroit, c'était Jakku… Non Luke n'aurait jamais fait ça quand même ?! Il commença à marcher à travers les dunes avant d'entendre un cri déchirant le silence.

« MAITRE LUKE ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS ! BEENNN AU SECOURS ! »

Rey était tenue par le bras par un alien tirer, Luke se diriger vers son vaisseau sans regarder en arrière.

« Vous… » Ben augmenta sa prise sur la gorge de son Oncle. « Vous avez osé… Elle déteste Jakku, c'est là que ses parents l'ont abandonnée ! »

« C'était la seule façon de la sauver de toi. » Bafouilla Luke.

« JE LA RETROUVERAIS ! » Utilisant la Force, Ben reprit son sabre en main avant de l'abattre sur Luke tranchant sa peine la tête du dernier Jedi. Ben haleta un instant face au cadavre de son ancien maitre avant de se tourner vers les Stormtrooper. « Ramener les enfants sur Mustafar je dois aller chercher quelqu'un. »

O.O

Pas de Rey dans ce chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas nos deux amis vont se retrouver


	4. Chapter 4

BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

Nous voilà réunis pour le quatrième chapitre. Il aura une petite note à la fin du chapitre concernant l'évolution des histoires donc pensez à la lire.

Amooureuse : Ben est prés à tout pour Rey ! Disons que la mort de Luke provoquer par Ben est une chose que je souhaitais dans le film.

N'oubliez pas que l'auteur est un animal qui ce nourrit de Review, de Follow et de Favorite, en échange de quoi un Matt le technicien radar vous sera envoyer sans rien en-dessous de sa salopette de travail.

 **La petite fleur**

 **Chapitre 4 : Réunion**

L'air âpre et sec de Jakku était l'une des raisons que Ben haïsse cet endroit, en plus d'être le lieu où des enfoirés avides de boissons aient décidé de laisser derrière eux leur fille. Activant le filtre de son casque, Ben commença à avancer vers Nima, sa tenue noire trancher au milieu de sable blanc et les tenues des autochtones : que des pilleurs d'épaves ou des bandits sans honneur qui le regarder tous avec insistance, il donnait cinq minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne décide de venir le voir.

« Hey toi ! » Bon deux minutes on dirait. « C'est un chouette bidule que t'a la ? » Le pilleur fit un large sourire édenter en pointant le sabre à la ceinture de Ben avant de dégainer un blaster qu'il posa sur la tempe du casque. « C'est fou comme tu as une immense envie de me le donner. »

« Et toi c'est fou comme tu as envie de te tirer une salve dans le genou gauche. » Siffla Ben.

« J'ai envie de me tirer une salve dans le genou gauche » Le pilleur plaça son arme et tira. « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BOOORDEL ! »

Tous les pilleurs autour d'eux se levèrent prés à tirer, un long soupir passa les lèvres de Ben, tout ça était ennuyeux et le retarder pour retrouver Rey.

« Je ne vais pas me répéter : si vous tenez à la vie vous allez tous posez vos armes à terre. » Les sécurités des blasters se désactivèrent. « Tant pis pour vous. »

Ben fit un large geste de la main bloquant les tirs des blasters à quelques mètres de lui et fit de même avec les pilleurs. Profitant de la peur qui émanait de chacun d'entre eux, il ce plaça devant le premier pilleur.

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous importunez alors que vous vous êtes tirez dans le genou, mais je recherche une petite fille d'environ 6 ans, brune, 1 m 30 et un sale caractère. Elle serait arrivé il y a moins de trois mois avec un Jedi. »

« …. »

« Bien… je vois que vous ne souhaitez pas m'aidez… » Il attira le blaster dans sa main et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. « Je me demande si je vous dis de vous tirez une salve dans la tête est-ce que vous le ferez ? » Ben savait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son sourire mais l'intonation de sa voix suffisait. « Je vais vous l'ordonnez alors. Vous voulez vous… »

« NON PITIEZ ! ELLE EST CHEZ UNKAR PLUNT ! » Le pilleur essaya de s'éloigner. « La fille que vous cherchez c'est la morveuse d'Unkar Plunt ! Il la racheter il y a quelque mois à un type, le plus bizarre c'est que ce type était déjà venu pour l'emmener y a un ou deux ans. »

« Unkar Plunt ? C'est lui qui à Rey ? » Fit Ben en éloignant le blaster. « OU EST-CE QUE JE PEUX LE TROUVER ?! »

« Il tient une échoppe de revente de pièces de l'autre côté du camp. Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper. »

« Je te remercie. » Ben se releva avant de jeter le blaster sur le pilleur. « Tu vas oublier que tu as mal et te tirer une balle dans la tête trois minutes après mon départ. »

« Je vais oublier que j'ais mal et me tirer une balle dans la tête trois minutes après votre départ. »

Ben tourna les talons avant de libérer les tirs d'énergie qui allèrent frapper les pilleurs immobiles. Unkar Plunt il savait enfin où ce trouver sa Petite Fleur.

OoO

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » Fit Unkar Plut.

La boutique était une simple tente qui recouvrer les quelques pilleurs entrain de nettoyer les pièces qu'ils avaient arraché aux vaisseaux échouer dans le désert.

« Je suis à la recherche d'une petite fille. »

« Désolé mon gars mais le bordel c'est trois tentes plus loin et je crois pas qu'ils aient ton fantasme en stock. » Ricana Unkar avant de ce stoppé la gorge broyée.

« COMMENT OSES-TU MISERABLE VERMINE ! C'EST TU SEULEMENT A QUI TU PARLES ? » D'un mouvement du poignet Ben envoya valser l'alien dans le sable. Aucune des personnes présentes ne semblait vouloir se mettre entre lui et Unkar. « Je suis Kylo Ren, apprenti de Snoke chef du Premier Ordre. » La terreur qui briller dans les yeux d'Unkar remplissait de joie le cœur de Ben, il ce sentait tellement puisant quand il laisser le côté Obscure l'envelopper, le posséder. « La réponse à ma question sera décisive pour ton avenir : je recherche une petite fille du nom de Rey, où est-elle ? »

« Elle…. Elle ne m'écoute pas… Alors elle est… punie. »

« Punie ? » Malgré le modulateur Ben savait que sa colère remplissait sa voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par punie ? »

Unkar tendis un bras tremblant vers le désert, réajustant le contraste de ses lentilles Ben vit une caisse en métal noire trôner au milieu du sable. Non… Ce monstre n'aurait pas fait ça quand même. Ben dégaina son sabre et trancha net la tête du monstre qui avait osé faire du mal à Rey. Il couru ver la caisse, plus il s'en approcher plus il comprenait l'horreur de la punition, la caisse mesurait à peine 2 mètres de long pour 1 mètre de large et Ben était sur que même à genou il toucherait le toit. Utilisant la Force, il envoya valser le toit de la caisse et regarda à l'intérieure.

« Rey ?! »

« Ben… »

« Oh Rey…. Ma petite fleur…. » Le Sith tendit le bras pour ce saisir de la petite fille, elle était dans un état déplorable de diverses brulures parsemer ses bras, ses jambes qui avaient dues être en contact avec les parois brulante, ses joues étaient creusent et ses cheveux sembler cassant.

« Ben… tu es venu… » Rey semblait vouloir pleure mais les larmes ne monter plus à ses yeux.

« Oui je suis là. » Souffla Ben en serrant la petite contre lui et en se dirigeant vers son vaisseau. « Je vais te protéger maintenant. »

OoO

 **Note de fin :**

Je profite pour vous posez une petite question, Petite Fleur va bientôt ce terminer, ne vous en faites pas il y a encore 3 ou 4 chapitre avant la fin. Mais je commence à réfléchir à deux potentielles histoires et je voudrais savoir ce qui vous tente le plus :

 **Né de la lumière et des ténèbres** : Rey tombe enceinte de Ben et le découvre après la mort de Snobe et de Luke. S'en suit alors une course contre la montre pour nos deux héros pour ramener l'autre vers lui.

Ou bien

 **Le rayon de soleil** : Rey est enfermer dans une tour depuis son plus jeune âge mais l'arrivée importune du voleur Kylo Ren va peut-être changer ce fait.

Alors laquelle vous intéresse ? Répondez dans les commentaires pour celle qui vous plait


	5. Chapter 5

BONJOUR A TOUS ET A TOUTES !

Nous voilà réunis pour le cinquième chapitre, Ben à retrouver sa Petite fleur et il compte bien la garder près de lui.

Guest N°1 : Merci. Je voulais rester fidèle au deuxième film avec Luke qui pousse Ben à choisir le côté obscur mais c'est vrai que si ce crétin aurait laissé Ben et Rey ensemble peut être que Ben n'aurais pas basculer. Merci pour ton vote.

Guest n°2 : J'espères continuer à te plaire ) et merci pour ton vote

N'oubliez pas que l'auteur est un animal qui se nourrit de Review, de Follow et de Favorite, en échange de quoi un Matt le technicien radar vous sera envoyer sans rien en-dessous de sa salopette de travail.

 **La petite fleur**

 **Chapitre 5 : Ensemble**

Le vaisseau de Ben ronronnait autour de ce dernier, le pilotage automatique indiquait qu'il faudra 3 jours pour rejoindre le Suprême Leader. Abandonnant les commandes Ben se dirigea vers la section infirmerie, Rey dormait dans une cuve de soin depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Jakku. La petite fille était dans un état de malnutrition incroyable en plus de diverses brulures et bleu qui maculait son corps. Il posa sa main sur le verre, il n'aurait jamais dû partir il y a un an, il aurait dû résister à son oncle et le tuer ce jour-là. La voix dans sa tête l'avait guidé durant cette année, elle l'avait rendue plus fort. Oui Snoke était le maitre qu'il lui manquait depuis toujours. Son casque pendait à sa ceinture au côté de son nouveau sabre, il serait digne de Dark Vador et peut être bien plus fort que lui.

« Maitre Ren ? »

« Oui. » Ben se tourna vers un droïde de soin.

« Cette jeune fille va se réveiller dans un quart d'heure. »

« Bien. » Ben attira la chaise à lui avant de s'assoir. « Je vais attendre ici, dis à G-34 de m'amener à manger pour moi et Rey. »

« Bien Maitre Ren. »

OoO

Rey avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs, la lourde chaleur de la caisse d'acier semblait ne plus l'atteindre. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis le départ de Ben, l'Académie était vide sans lui. Alors quand elle avait entendu Maitre Luke parlait d'un retournement de la part de Ben, elle avait éclaté de joie, Ben rentrer enfin à l'Académie. Et pourtant elle ne vit jamais Ben revenir et Maitre Luke semblait de plus en plus agité et au final il l'avait emmené avec lui. Le voyage c'était passer dans un silence pesant pour la petite fille, la Force grondant autour du Jedi, elle avait hurlé de toutes ses forces quand Unkar Plutt lui tenait le bras alors que Luke l'abandonner sans ce retourner. Elle s'était rebeller contre le ferrailleur, essayant de fuir la planète sans résultat, du moins si le châtiment de la caisse n'était pas un résultat. La chaleur étouffante, le métal et le sable brulant contre sa peau, la faim et la soif… elle avait l'impression de mourir continuellement dans cette caisse. Rey commença à sentir l'apaisement dans laquelle elle baignait la quitter doucement.

« …y. …..e…Ey… Rey… »

« B…ben? » Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux appréciant la fraicheur qui l'entourer, le plus vieux était assis sur une chaise à ses côtés caressant doucement ses cheveux. « C'est toi… tu es revenu…. »

« Oui Petite fleur. » Il lui chatouilla le bout du nez.

« Hihihi… » Fit Rey en essayant de se lever, oubliant son état, heureuse de revoir le jeune homme.

« Oh non Petite Fleur. » Ben la poussa doucement dans le lit. « Tu restes coucher d'ac ? »

« Dac… » Bailla-t-elle en se couchant. « Tu restes avec moi ? »

« Oui Rey. » Ben souffla avec douceur. « Je reste avec toi. »

OoO

Déjà à l'Académie Ben avait tenté d'apprendre à Rey à manger correctement : c'est-à-dire avec des fourchettes, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, on attend d'avaler avant d'en remettre dans la bouche ou avant de parler. Et c'était à croire que les mois que la petite fille avait passé sur Jakku lui avait tout effacer.

« Et » Mâche. « Allors. » Mâche « on a dit que Troï… » Mâche.

« Rey avale ton steak avant de me parler. »

« Gloups. » Elle avala sa bouchée avant de vider son verre d'eau. « On retourne à l'Académie ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… » Il poussa l'assiette de Rey et la sienne de côté. « Il… il n'y a plus d'Académie. »

« QUOI ?! » Recracha-t-elle.

« Rey… » Il attira à lui une serviette essuyant le visage de Rey puis la table.

« Pardon... Pourquoi il n'y a plus d'Académie ? Où ils sont les autres ? Et Maitre Luke ? Et qu'est-ce qui c'est… »

« Ecoutes moi. » Ben posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Rey. « Tu te souviens qu'il m'arrivait souvent d'avoir… des absences. »

« Oui tu me faisait peur dans ses moments-là…. » Fit Rey en baissant les yeux. Surtout au début, le jeune homme se figeait d'un coup, les yeux dans le vague, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le voir dans cet état effrayait toujours Rey, elle avait toujours eu la sensation que Ben était en train de sombrer loin d'elle.

« Je sais. » Ben se leva et s'agenouilla face à Rey. « Mais cette voix était celle d'une créature très puissante et elle ma montrer la véritable nature de la Force. Tu te souviens, Skywalker nous disais qu'il n'avait que la Lumière et le Côté Obscur. Mais c'était faux, ce sont deux face d'une même pièce et il existe le gris, des nuances. » Ben pris les mains de Rey dans les siennes. « Il s'agit du Suprême Leader Snoke et il est mon nouveau maitre. »

« Mais… Maitre Luke il est d'accord ? »

Le jeune sith savait que Rey serait choquer si elle apprenait qu'il avait tué Skywalker et bien qu'il déteste lui mentir, il devait garder cela secret jusqu'au jour où Rey serait suffisamment grande pour comprendre.

« Rey… Skywalker est…. Ecoutes il fallait que nous nous séparions de lui… Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait. Il t'a abandonné. Pire il à chercher à nous séparer ! Il était dépassé, has been, vestige d'un passé que nous nous devons d'oublier. Et je serais celui qui guiderait les élèves vers la vraie Force. » Il passa sa main le long de la joue de la petite fille. « Tu veux être à mes côté ? »

« Oui. » Souffla Rey en plongeant son regard dans celui de Ben.


End file.
